Teen Titans: Power of the Elements
by Exo Titan Master
Summary: Teen TitansBionicle crossover. A new prophecy is cast and Raven is again caught in the middle. Can the Titans overcome this even with the help of new friends? Or will darkness cover all?


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Teen Titans or Bionicle. The Titans belong to Cartoon Network and DC. Bionicle belongs to Lego. For those of you who don't know what exactly Bionicle is, it's a toy line started by the Lego Company way back in June 2001. Since then, they have gained popularity all over the world and even have three DVD movies out. I think they're pretty cool (I know, I'm freaking weird).

**A/N:** I know what you're thinking; "Exo, what the heck? You haven't even finished your first fanfic yet and you're already starting another one?" Well...truth be told...I've had this idea buzzing around my head for a while so here it is! Don't worry Exo-faithful. I'll be updating "Final Destiny" soon, I promise. Without further ado, here is my second fic; **Teen Titans: Power of the Elements.**

**Prologue: A New Prophecy**

An old man, dressed in a flame-red robe greets a hooded and cloaked female figure as she approaches his brick and straw hut. "Welcome, weary traveler, to the island paradise of Mata Nui. My name is Vakama, Turaga or leader of the village of Ta-Koro. Please, have a seat by the fire and listen to my story, the story of the six Toa." She sits down. The gentle light of the fire does not reveal much of her face, but it reflects off a gem in the middle of her forehead.

Turaga Vakama begins his tale. "In the beginning, there was nothing. Then, the great creator, Mata Nui, came and made this island and brought the Matoran, the inhabitants of the island, onto the land. The Great Spirit Mata Nui then bestowed upon us the three Great Virtues: Unity, Duty and Destiny, and for a time, all was peaceful. However, this was not meant to be. Mata Nui's brother, Makuta, Spirit of Shadows, became jealous of his brother's exploits, placed Mata Nui in an eternal sleep and sent his six agents of darkness, the Rahkshi, to destroy all that we have made. However, Mata Nui did not leave us defenseless."

"He sent to us six great warriors, each wielding one of the six elements: Fire, Water, Air, Ice, Earth and Stone. As bravely as they fought, they were unable to defeat Makuta's forces. Luckily, Mata Nui had one last gift for us. With the help of an adventurous Matroan, the seventh and final Toa was awakened; the Toa of Light. With his help, the Toa were able to defeat Makuta's minions and eventually, Makuta himself."

Turaga Vakama stands up. "And that, is where we are today. Fate has led us once again into an era of peace and prosperity. Though, I do not think it will last that long. Already, I have had visions, visions that depict a great time of trial and struggle for the seven Toa."

He walks over to an old-looking chest in the corner of the room, wipes some dust off and opens it. He picks up a tattered, worn out and rather large book and carries it over to the mysterious girl. She responds in a monotone voice, "Thank you."

"See here. This book contains the very prophecy that haunts my dreams at night. It tells of a fantastic land, where buildings reach to the sky. Such great exploits, however, are overshadowed be a greater evil. Whispers of a name, an evil force. Trigon. One who almost brought an end to the world. He will try to resurrect Makuta to aid in his own villainous ways."

Suddenly, the book begins to glow with a bright, white light. "Oh my! It looks as though the time has come. Take heed of all I have told you. Heed the Three Virtues. Most of all, heed this; 'One of Darkness. One of Light. Only together can they hope to overcome the greatest of evils. Their union is the key.' Good luck, young one. May the raven's wings guide you to good fortune."

The white light engulfs the entire room. The girl screams and clutches the book in her hands. She closes her eyes.

She opens them. She is back in her room. She sits up quickly, processing everything that was said in the dream. It was a dream...right? She looks down and gasps. There, in her bed, is a tattered, worn out and rather large book, the one from her dream, no, premonition.

"It was real. Trigon is alive." She sighs heavily and looks forlornly at the book. Her name is Rachel Roth. Her friends know her as Raven. Once again, the fate of the world lies in her hands.

**End Prologue**

**A/N:** Once again folks, RxR please. On a rather sad note, the website has announced this news as of was informed last night by a production crew member that Season 6 of Teen Titans is _officially_ cancelled."

"There are still no given reasons for the decision, so we still insist that fans continue to mail their thoughts to Cartoon Network, support the show by buying its merchandise, and show their love of Teen Titans in any way else they can. Nothing is ever 100 certain, and you can't keep a good thing down for long."

"Once again, Cartoon Network's address to send your letters to is:"

**Cartoon Network  
1050 Techwood Drive  
Atlanta, GA 30318**

This is really sad news for us Titans fans. However, let's not let that stop us from writing fanfiction. I mean really, just because the 6th season is down the drain doesn't mean we can't still have fun enjoying our favorite bunch of heroes. Let's keep those letters going and let's keep writing. We can still keep the Titans alive even after Season 5.

Exo out.


End file.
